


The Discussion

by GhostGarrison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adoption, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Parents, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been together for years when the discussion finally comes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Discussion

They’ve been together for years when the discussion finally comes up.

”Hey, Cas?” Sam asks from the doorway of their home office, where Castiel sorts through his various translation pieces before filing them away alphabetically by author.

Castiel carefully slots a folder into an overstuffed drawer before sitting back in his leather office chair.

"I wanted to talk to you, but it can wait if you’re busy," Sam says, eyeing the piles of translation folders spread neatly across the surface of the desk.

"No, I have time," Cas replies, removing his black reading glasses and folding them before stowing them in his shirt pocket. "I was just finishing up."

"I’ve been thinking about something—" he pauses, trying to gather his thoughts before trying again. "I’ve been thinking about something for a long time."

Castiel doesn’t say anything but instead waits patiently for Sam to continue.

"We’ve been together for a really long time, and, uh," he begins. "And it’s been absolutely amazing and I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else and—"

"The feeling is mutual," Castiel interrupts with a subtle smile and adoration in his eyes.

"Right," Sam grins warmly, feeling more confident in what he’s trying to say. "Anyways, I know that we have a great future together but I…" He trails off, eyes darting around the well-organized office in order to avoid Castiel’s gaze.

"Sam?" Cas prompts him after a few moments. "And…?"

"And, I was thinking, maybe that future could involve children too?"

"You want," Castiel says carefully, eyes trained on Sam to gauge his reaction, "—to have a family with me?"

"Yes, more than anything."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It takes the better part of a year for the paperwork to be signed and reviewed, but Laura—the sweetest and most gentle five year old they’ve ever met, who took a liking to them almost immediately—is in the back seat of Castiel’s hybrid. She stares out the windows with an expression of awe and curiosity that went unmatched by anyone they’ve ever seen. She was perfect from the first minute they laid eyes on her, and she has shown nothing but excitement to be going home with them.

"Dad," she says while staring at the back of Castiel’s head as he drives. "Where do we live?"

"In a house on the edge of town, just a few blocks away from your school," Castiel informs her, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Wait," Sam says, narrowing his eyes at Castiel from across the car’s console. "If you’re ‘dad’, then what am I?"

"You’re Dad Number Two," Laura announces.

"I’m not sure if I want to be number two," Sam says, chuckling.

"Then you can be ‘papa.’"

“‘Papa’ sounds like the name of a fictional bear,” Castiel says quietly for just his husband to hear. Sam laughs.

"Hey, Laura," Sam asks, twisting in his seat to look at his new daughter. "How about Papa Bear?"

Castiel elbows him in the shoulder but Laura only laughs. “Of course, Papa Bear!”


End file.
